Memory blank
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Jack almost died when he was with Evelyn when the robbery happened but he survived. Now the entire case rests on what he witnessed. Problem is, he doesn't remember anything. Will Bobby take things into his own hands when things start happening toward Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Memory blank**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

"Come on Jackie. Let's hurry so we can get back home and out of the snow." Evelyn said climbing out of the driver's seat.

Jack Mercer zipped up his leather jacket and climbed out of the van and into the store with his mother.

Thanksgiving was in a few days and somehow his mother had managed to convince all of his brother's to come home for the holiday. Bobby was the hardest to find but it had been easy to get him to come home after Jack had played the little-brother-misses-his-big-brother's card.

Jack himself had come home from New York earlier than planned to surprise his mother and to have some time to have her all to himself like he use to when he was younger just to make his brother's jealous at times.

All that was left was to get some last minute food items for the big dinner and for themselves. They walked into the store and saw a single cashier at the register who smiled and nodded his greeting to them while he continued his work.

"Jackie, can you pick up the canned foods? I'll look for a turkey."

"Ok mom." Jack said and headed near the back of the store where he started to gather the canned foods that his mother asked him to get.

Not even a minute went by when the door opened again.

"Yo. Osama. Osama!" A voice yelled.

Seeing two masked and armed robbers, Jack quickly ducked behind the shelf. Crawling to the end of the aisle he searched for his mother and spotted her doing the same as he was. She put a finger to her lips to signal him to stay quiet.

Jack nodded and heard the robbers demanding for the register to be opened and the cash be handed over. He stayed as quiet as possible until he heard a gunshot. He covered his mouth to hold back his shocked gasp but was scared when he heard his mother.

He looked around the corner and froze when he saw his mother standing with the two gunmen looking right at her and a gun was aimed at her.

"Leave her alone!" He shouted rushing over. He threw himself into the first gunman, knocking him down, yanking off his mask and seeing the face underneath.

A gunshot went off and Jack whirled around to see his mother lying on the floor.

"You f***er!" He shouted getting up to face the second gunman only to feel a sudden white hot fire in the side of his stomach and something blaze by his temple.

He fell backward and felt his head hit something hard.

Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

.

.

Jerry kept twisting and untwisting his hat in his hands as he nervously paced in the waiting room. Needless to say he was a nervous wreck.

He'd gotten the worst phone call of his life only an hour ago and had been told that his mother and youngest brother had been shot in a store robbery.

His mother didn't make it but his brother was still alive when the police and medics had arrived and he was now in surgery.

"Jerry!"

Jerry looked up and was a little surprised when he saw none other than Bobby Mercer walking quickly down the hall toward him.

"Bobby." Jerry said before embracing his big brother. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Green called me and told me what happened. Where's Jack?"

"He's still in surgery." Jerry answered.

"Oh man." Bobby muttered.

"I got a hold of Angel a while ago and he's on his way. Said he'll be here as soon as he can." Jerry added.

"Good." Bobby said before he noticed a doctor walking over to them.

"You're the family of Jack Mercer?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're his brother's. How is he?" Bobby asked.

"He pulled through." The doctor answered. "The bullet missed all major organs so he'll be fine. The second only grazed his head but no serious damage was made. He'll be sore for a few days but he'll be able to go home in a day or two. We'd like to keep him for observations and to make sure the wounds don't become infected."

"Can we see him?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, this way." The doctor answered and showed the two down a hallway.

Jerry stole a quick glance and Bobby and right away knew the look on the face of his older brother.

_Seek. Revenge. Kill._

Those three things were written all over Bobby's face and Jerry knew he wasn't going to be able to talk Bobby out of it. It was going to happen either way and, knowing Bobby, it was going to crazy and destructive to everyone involved.

The two were led to a door that was being held open for them. They walk in and right away spotted someone lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

"Jack?" Bobby called softly as they walked over to stand next to the bedside of their youngest brother.

"Jack? Can you hear us man?" Jerry asked.

"He just got out of sergury so the anesthesia will take a while to wear off. He should be awake within the hour though."

"So he's going to make a full recovery right?" Bobby asked.

"He will." the doctor answered. "To be honest, it was his leather jacket that slowed the impact of the bullet he recieved in his torso. Otherwise it would have hit an artery and he may not have made it."

"Can't tease him about being a rockstar anymore." Jerry said to Bobby.

"I'll leave you alone for a while. If you have any questions just press the call button and someone will be right in." the doctor said before leaving and shutting the door.

"What store were they at?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, please, don't start." Jerry pleaded as he sat on one of the chairs in the room. "You just got back and you already want to turn the city upside down in order to find out what happened to our mom and brother."

"Of course I do Jerry." Bobby replied. "I'm not just going to sit back and let this slip by. Something ain't right about what happened to mom and Jack and I intend to find out what it is. You can sit back if you want but it involves you either way."

"Then what choice do I have?" Jerry replied with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Story is up for adoption.

If you are interested, please send your name and a short summary of how you would finish this story.


End file.
